


Kiss with a bite

by xforesttree



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Smut-ish, cheap motel room, fem!reader - Freeform, random hunt, this is why i don't write smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-08-19 21:36:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8225497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xforesttree/pseuds/xforesttree





	

Driving back from the hunt the whole car can feel the tension, no one even questions it when you and Dean quickly leave for your room. Even if they would’ve said something you wouldn’t have picked it up, it’s always like that. You want him now and he wants you too.

You walk in and he locks the door, you’ve already cast off your jacket. He won’t take his eyes off you as he strips down until he’s bare-chested. You pull your shirt over your head and are met with his strong hands grasping your ass and a demanding kiss. You happily answer, sliding your hands over his muscular chest. Your hands reach his waistband and his reach up to unhook your bra. Everything is happening so fast but your desire makes it all seem too slow. Oh you’d rip both your clothes off if you could.

You’re both down to underwear when you wrap your legs around him and he moves you to the bed, Seeing his muscles tense as he carries your weight has you delirious. You kiss, craving for more, fast, greedy and you bite his lip tugging gently at the soft oh so familiar piece of Dean.

He leaves you moaning as he starts trailing kiss down your neck. You clench your fists around the sheets as his lips enclose your hardened nipple and can’t help but swear and quiver. “Fuck me.” Is the only comprehensible part. You can tell Dean is grinning by the change in touch of your sensitive skin.

He teases you like this for a bit before continuing his way down until he reaches the rim of your underwear. The look he shoots you as he pulls off your last piece of clothing is… fierce. It’s like a jolt of electricity shoots trough you when he once again starts trailing kisses downwards.

You’re dripping wet but Dean doesn’t seem to care as he without warning nipps at your _other_ lips. This gives you a high that has a wild growl escape your mouth and leaves you weak and unable to move.

“Sweet payback.” Dean mutters before removing his boxers and spreading your legs. “But I can’t wait anymore, I need you, now.”


End file.
